


Agathokakological

by smexybagel13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub has eczema, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel has Alexandria's Genesis, Gabriel wears glasses and contacts, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexybagel13/pseuds/smexybagel13
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub tried and failed to stop Aziraphale and Crowley. God and Satan decide to punish them by making them human for 5 years without any memories of them being immortal and powerful beings. They have fake memories, fake families, but still function in the real world. They don't know each other and don't have anything to do with one another.Hijinks ensue, there's a lot of sex and bad decisions. I don't know if there will be a happy ending so lets stick around for the ride.*updates sporadically, but will have a chapter at least once a month, usually 2000+ words*
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

The archangel Gabriel was not a being to be messed with. He was strong, precise, if not a bit inept to human customs. A fantastic warrior and an extraordinary war strategist and some might even say he was God’s favorite angel. He had expansive knowledge of the universe so he was a bit hesitant when he was called into Metatron’s office, after the apocalyp-not. The archangel Metatron wasn’t someone to be fearful of, he was the voice of reason the voice of God. Her wishes were voiced through him and him alone. And since She hadn’t spoken for a while, it was refreshing to hear words of wisdom, even in not her voice. The office was a wide expansive room much like the rest of heaven. Clean, sleek lines, bright overhead lights, and a reflective clean floor that rippled like water when you walked on it. Gabriel walked through the room to center and waited for the little ball of light to descend from the ceiling into his line of sight. It didn’t happen. Instead Metatrons booming voice echoed throughout the room, vibrating off the walls. 

“Archangel Gabriel you have been summoned to my office for a very important reason.”

Gabriel continued to stand quietly and await for more details on this so-called “important reason”. It’s from God, it has to be important. She probably was going to give insight to the most recent situation regarding Aziraphale. It had only been 24 hours ago, it surely would have gotten her attention. This is all the meeting is going to be, a plan to continue forward. The next course of action. Guidance, this meeting will be filled with guidance. Gabriel was sure of it.

“God knows how disappointed you are with the recent development for the now decommissioned Great Plan, She understands your urgency to continue forward to get things back on track as they say. Is this correct?”

“Yes, it is. I will do everything and anything to serve our Lord. That’s what a good angel is supposed to do.”

“I’m glad you feel this way Gabriel, you still haven’t lost your way. Although this meeting isn’t for simple instruction. You need to carry out a mission of your own. A self-searching break from the stress of heaven.”

“I’m not sure I’m following. I already know myself very well. I am the Archangel Gabriel, I serve the almighty. What else is there to know?”

“Your humility and humanity Gabriel, our Lord worries you have lost your senses of humility and humanity. You rush to action, desperate for gratification. She believes that living among humans would make you more understanding.”

“Aziraphale lived among the humans, and even was gluttonous, consuming gross matter, effectively stopping the Great Plan.”

“Are you questioning the word of the Almighty?”

“Of course not, I would never; I don’t want to be the reason that the new Great Plan, the ‘Ineffable Plan’ fails.”

“The Almighty knows all, and you believe that you, 1 angel will change what She truly wants.”

“Aziraphale completely changed the entire course of the Great Plan and lived to tell the tale.”

“How do you know that Aziraphale didn’t do what she had always wanted?”

“She wouldn’t lead us all astray for 6000 years, She doesn’t play games with the universe. She wouldn’t lie to us, She wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Gabriel I do not know all to what the Almighty expects of us. I do know however She expects you to live among humans for 5 years. And at the end you will return to heaven and speak to me again. You will tell me what you experienced and learned, and the Almighty will decide if you have regained your humility and humanity.”

“I can't just leave heaven for 5 years, I have responsibilities to attend to.”

“Heaven will be taken care of in your absence Gabriel, do not fret.

“You can’t do this, She can’t do this!”

“She can Gabriel, I can and will do this Gabriel. Angels don’t have free will meaning you don’t have a choice.”

Gabriel stood still in shock as the floor vibrated and rippled. The floor fell away and became water, sloshing and crashing against itself in waves. The water rises rapidly and creates a whirlpool, with Gabriel dead in the center. The water was swallowing him in its waves, crashing over his head. His corporation didn’t need air, but he couldn’t help but open his mouth in panic swallowing water into his corporation's lungs. It was burning him from the inside out and causing more and more panic as he was dragged deeper under the surface from the once solid floor. The edges of his vision were going blurry, his corporation didn’t burn anymore though it felt much heavier than before. Gabriel had never wanted to sleep more than he did at this moment. He finally let the drowsiness take over his corporation and all he could see in the fading moments of vision was the bright lights of the room he was just standing in, fading away amidst the sea of black.

Dr. Aaron Gabriel opened his eyes, and was greeted by his feet and the floor of his shower. The water now running cold jolted him awake, and prompted him to turn off the faucet. He ran his hands through his sopping wet hair to slick it back out of his face, as he stepped out of the shower and onto the floor mat.

The day had been tiring; moving into his new flat in the heart of London. He was commissioned by his company to oversee a new branch of the business being developed in London so he had to get a 5 year visa(the longest business related visa he could get his hands on) and move here. He was the head- supervisor over the new branch, and this new development to the company could be the next step to Aarons big promotion. He has been under management of one of his college-hood rivals Michelle Arches. She had been top of class, and Aaron falling in second place every time. He respected her and they formed a beneficial relationship. They both had the same thought process for what the company should be doing. Marketing Management was a tough job for the weak minded, so at the beginning of their college careers many students dropped out and abandoned the pathway entirely. Though Aaron was determined and persevered even if he was behind Michelle. This led him to strive for better, to work harder, and to make the biggest positive impact he could make. So when his boss brought up the new branch of the company being stationed in London; he was the first to volunteer. He didn’t have any family relations tied to America besides his parents (who he had already moved away from to go to college) so the move would be an easier transition than most. He wanted to show initiative, in doing so he is now the only supervisor from the parent company which is the best decision the company has ever made(not). 

So now he is living in the heart of London in the top floor of a flat building; though Aaron would call these apartments, and has access to a rooftop patio looking over the city. A pretty penny he spent on this flat but the company helped with finances. Aaron, finally snapping out of his daze, got dressed in a pair of joggers and a tee-shirt with the company’s logo printed on it. A pair of angel wings on the breast pocket; a simplistic design but Aaron liked it so he didn’t really mind. His flat had a good size kitchen and living space, and 3 bedroom spaces. He took the master since it had the biggest windows, he turned the other 2 into a personal office and an at home gym. There weren't a lot of colors except white, grey, gold, and some light blues and purples; though even the vibrant colors were scarce. 

He scanned over the small amount of boxes left; now in a tee-shirt and sleep shorts. Most of them containing little trinkets from his church back home, and some family photos he would have to hang and place around later. All of his other furniture was out and set up. Except his “lawn furniture”. Now he didn’t have a lawn necessarily, and his lawn furniture consisted of some whisker basket chairs with white cushions that would tie onto the legs (which Aaron would never put out in london because of the unpredictable and constant rain). So he took the 2 chairs and took them to the back hallway of his flat where the stairs were leading up to the rooftop. 

Getting to the top he swung open the door and stepped out and practically threw the chairs on the patio. He looked over the city scape as the sun was setting, decorating the sky with oranges, and reds blending into dark blues and indigos. He walked to the edge that had a hard cement covering that went up to his lower stomach. He bent forward and crossed his arms over the ledge letting the wind flow through his hair. He was taking in the sights and the smells, with the smell of petrol being the strongest. Though it was better than the manure smell he had on his family farm in Missouri. America and England were so different though they did always have the smell of gas and smoke.

Smoke? Aaron glanced around the area and looked over the ledge to a smaller apartment to the left of him. A person on a rooftop patio as well, with only a six inch gap between the ledge barriers. A very small petite person was smoking. They had choppy black hair that fanned around their head and landed on their shoulders. Wearing ripped black jeans and a torn up shirt, with some words he couldn’t make out properly. They looked pissed off. Not pissed off at any person just pissed off in general. Maybe it was their default mood. The lit fag between their lips burned brightly lighting up their pale skin and their sunken eyes.

“Staring is rude.”

Aaron met piercing blue eyes over the patios. He was shocked that this person had caught him. 

“Sorry ma’am I-“

“I’m not a ma’am”

“Oh you have a very high voice for a boy do you-“

“I’m not a boy either.”

“I’m not following”

“I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“Well I’m just trying to strike up a conversation, I just moved in early this morning.”

“Congratulations dude, I don’t care.”

“Oh”

Aaron was put off by how rude this person was, whatever they are.

“I’m Aaron Gabriel, not dude.”

The person and Aaron stared at each other, with cigarette smoke wafting between them. The person now sneering at Aaron’s direction rolled their eyes.

“Beelzebub.”

“One more time?”

“My name is Beelzebub.”

“Like the devil?”

Beelzebub now scoffed and threw their cigarette on the ground, stomping it into the concrete smearing the burning ashes to leave a black mark. They stood up and walked over to their patio wall, so they could get closer to Aaron. 

“LiKe ThE dEvIl~ Yeah no shit Sherlock, man you’re a real thinker right there.”

“Hey I’m just trying to make sure I’m getting the right Beelzebub here.”

“Because there are millions of Beelzebubs throughout the world, you wanted to make sure you were referencing the correct one. You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I am not an idiot. Why would your parents name you after the devil, were they Satan worshippers.”

Beelzebub stared in disbelief at Aaron and quickly walked away from the patio wall, they were charging for their own patio door.

“Fuck you dude, I’m out.”

They slammed the door behind them and left Aaron on his own patio alone. Aaron sighed and looked up at the now dark sky, he couldn’t see the stars but he knew they were there. He put his hands together and prayed silently for 30 seconds. Just to secure his safety throughout the night. He went back inside and down the stairs onto the main floor. He went down the hallway closest to the kitchen and into the master bedroom. Aaron climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling and had this thought.

That person; man or woman was interesting. He liked interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Beelzebub Prince closed up “The Inferno” at around 6 am after kicking out all of the random men and women who always drank the bar dry. Beelzebub got this torn down bar about 7 years ago and restored it to its present glory and made it their baby. They helped replace electrical and redid the hardwood floors. It took 6 months for the renovations and was a pain in the ass. Lucius; their ex- bought the damn thing as an impulse purchase thinking it would be fun to work at a bar, and make colorful drinks, making it a fun hang-out space for the nightlife of London. Beelzebub wanted to enjoy the bar too so they happily helped him work on it until Bee walked into the still torn-down bar to watch Lucius kissing one of the contractors. With quite a lot of passion. Bee quickly left taking the paperwork and filing their name down instead of Lucius’ to make Bee the proper owner without any legal trouble. 

Shaking their head from the memories they triple locked the door and lit a fag to relax themselves a bit. Walking back to their flat at 6am was easy enough. The sun was coming up, cars were bustling, and they had a fantastic night of tips constantly flowing in. 602 pounds are burning a hole in their pocket and it made them feel fantastic. They were successful in a touristic spot of London as a small business owner; that’s something to be proud of. 

They finished their cigarette and threw it on the ground as they got to their outside apartment door. They put in their security code and marched up the 3 flights of stairs to the top floor and put in another security code to enter their apartment. It was a studio but with tons of skylights and large windows. They had sliding wall dividers to separate the kitchen, dining, and living space from their “bedroom”. They walked to the left side of their apartment to the large bathroom and started a shower that was boiling hot and stripped off their clothes. They hopped in and started washing their hair with aggression. Beelzebub picked up their “special” soap and started washing their body and face. Special soap their ass, it was a waterproof ointment that smells like eucalyptus on a good day. 

Bee got diagnosed with Atopic dermatitis or eczema when they were 3 years old. Having rashes all over your face and body as a child wasn’t a pretty sight and it made their life harder. Constant teasing, bullying, and itching. Oh god the itching and picking was terrible, leaving large scars across their face, arms and legs. Eventually they went to a dermatologist and got pills, lotions, anything they could get their hands on. The itching didn't stop, and the scars only continued to grow in quantities. It made them feel ugly. It’s not that they cared about what others thought about them, they were just annoyed about how sorry people felt for them. Always saying “oh i could never handle that” or “oh it must be unbearable”. The worst one will always be from Lucius during the break up process “If i had what you had, I wouldn’t be able to look at myself in the mirror.”

They quickly got out of the shower, dressed themselves, and closed the curtains and blinds for all of the windows in their flat. It was pitch black in the room and bee felt around till they touched the soft duvet of their bed. They climbed in and set an alarm for 2pm for a nice 7 hour sleep. They slipped into darkness soon after they plugged in their phone.

——————-

Lord Beelzebub was called in Satan's office 2 days after the failed start of Armageddon. They walked through the halls of Hell, demons parting like the Red Sea in fear of their leader. The aforementioned Lord came across the large 13 foot doors with markings of protection and healing carved into the dark wood. The doors opened for them seemingly on their own and they walked into the large throne room. The true throne room. Lord Beelzebub got on their hands and knees, lowering their head to the carpeted floor bowing to their King. 

“Ba’al ZeBub”

“Yes your darkness”

“Tell me, my little house fly, why is there no war commencing at this moment. Why are we not back in Heaven above the clouds.”

“The traitors Crowley and Aziraphale stop the w-“

“I don't care about Crowley and Aziraphale”  
Lucifer stood up wrapped in his dark robes, suits would be too much effort for him right now. There isn’t enough energy to heal his pride just yet. His robes flowing behind him and moving around him like energy. 

“My sweet prince, they survived holy water and hellfire. Why?

“We believe the Almighty favors them and has figured out her Ineffable plan by living among the humans. She gave them immunity to hellfire and holy water.”

“I see”  
Lucifer stalked towards the kneeling lord, towering over them, and encased his large hand around their thin frail body. You could hear the bones snapping and echoing off the walls.

“You will gain this ability by living among the humans, my agents tell me that heaven is following a similar procedure. You will do it first or there will be consequences.”  
Lucifer squeezed their body tighter with their bone shards stabbing into their inner organs. Beelzebub spewed blood from their mouth and dribbled down their chin. Lucifer walked over to the pit of boiling sulphur and let them slip from his grasp into the pit. The sulphur consumed their body burning them from the inside out.

_________

Beelzebub jolted awake with their sheets soaked and breathing heavily. They rubbed the sweat from their forehead. Their entire body felt like they were on fire, but their skin was ice cold. They grabbed their phone checking the time. 12pm shone brightly and Bee rolled their eyes. They quickly got up and pulled back the wall separators while opening up the curtains and blinds. They walked into the kitchen and brewed themselves a cup of dark roast coffee with 1 spoon of sugar. They sipped it quietly while sitting on the island bar stool and checked their phone for emails. 

Their mind went back to the events from the night before. The weird guy next door. Asking too many personal questions. Who even asks about parents to a person you don't even know. He also had these weird colored eyes that almost looked purple in the light but that's absurd. He clearly couldn’t see all that well in that light because he didn't ask about the rashes on their face. Maybe he noticed them and didn't say anything because he was so enamoured with the name “Beelzebub”. Americans, a whole other species it seemed like.

Over the next couple of hours Beelzebub cleaned up their place, did laundry and dishes, and got ready for work. Black shirt, red ripped pants, black work shoes. A simple outfit, but something easily replaceable. They don't work at a casino, they work at a pub and dont need to show their tits for tips. Well flat-chest for tips. No one in London is attracted to a board of wood, or Beelzebub themselves it seems. Anytime someone has hit on them, guy/girl/random person, they got too intimidated by the bartender's personality. Most people enjoyed “hard to get” and Beelzebub was just hard to talk to in general. They liked it that way.

At around 9 about an hour after the bar opened, a group of about 7 men walked in cheering and laughing. Beelzebub paid them no mind while they were wiping down the counter. All other servers were in the back having their break, and the other patrons in the bar had already had their drinks. The men were dressed in suits of different colors, blacks, blues, browns, beiges and 1 gray suit standing out. And it's American...great. Beelzebub put on their best customer service smile, with fangs and all.

“Good evening gentlemen, Welcome to “The Inferno” how can I help you?”  
A man in a dark blue suit walked up to the bar flashing his own cheesy smile and looked Bee up and down.

“Well evening beautiful, I’d like to order a round of Heineken we are celebrating tonight.”

“What are we celebrating”

“New guy at the company, we are welcoming him from America.”

“I didn't know we still let them into the country.”

“Sometimes we just have to love.”  
Beelzebub clenched their teeth at the sound of those stupid pet names spilling from this guys lips. They watched as all the guys sat at the bar waiting on their round. Beelzebub popped the caps and slid over to all the beers. American was sitting in the middle of the group surrounded by his new coworkers it seems. He's smiling but his eyes show how much he hates this social interaction. His eyes, they’re brown. That can't be right last night they were this purple Bee was sure of it. Beelzebub walked away from the bar to the cabinet to organize the syrups when they heard snapping. 

They hated snapping. They whipped their head around to see the same blue-suit guy snapping his fingers. They walked over to him and smiled. “Yes sir?”

“Yeah honey, would you mind giving my new friend, Aaron, your best drink.”

“As long as he pays I’ll make anything he wants.”

“Oh come on, he doesn't need to pay does he? He is new in town, you don't want to leave a bad taste in his mouth do you?”  
Beelzebub took a deep breath as they heard the other guys snickering except American. He seemed stoic and annoyed. And made a “drink”. It was grease, dish water, and excess alcohol from the bar's surface. Real nasty cocktail, that had a dark orange color. They walked it over to the Blue-suit sitting next to the American and placed the glass on the bar, and in one motion knocked the glass only on Blue-suit.

“HEY YOU CUNT, YOU SPILLED A DRINK ON ME”

“Consider it on the house”

“GIVE ME THE OWNERS NUMBER I WANT TO SPEAK WITH HIM!”  
Beelzebub pulled out a business card from under the bar top and handed it to him. He ripped it out of their hands and dialed the number. Beelzebub watched him intently as he dialed the number. A ringtone of “Highway to Hell” played from Bee’s phone and “Aaron” started laughing as Beelzebub picked up the phone.

“Hi, you called “The Inferno”, the owner speaking.”  
The guy looked at disbelief and hung up the phone. He threw a 50 pound note on the bar and left with the rest of his crew except ‘Aaron’.

“Sorry about them, they want to get on my good side since I'm their new boss.”

“It's fine. I get jack asses like them all the time.”  
Aaron pulled out his wallet and handed them a 100 pound note. Which Beelzebub handed back.

“You can have anything you want and as much as you want, it's on the house.”  
Aaron looked at them in disbelief and thanked them quietly. And he started drinking his beer, then a second one, then many more.

Beelzebub forgot that Americans love to drink, and this one was completely wasted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I changed Aarons birthday to March instead of December.

A wasted american was drooling all over the bar top and frankly it was disgusting. Beelzebub rolled their eyes as he hiccuped silently to himself. They had to clean up the entire bar while explaining to the servers and the other bartender on shift why they shouldn't be worried about the man nearly passing out on the bar top. After cleaning up and flipping all the chairs onto the tables they shook Aarons shoulders which jolted him away and to make him sit up straight.

“Oh hi satan”

“Haha very funny, come on let's get you home.”

“You know where I live?”

“Yes we are neighbors now come on.”  
Beelzebub warped an arm under Aaron and lugged him off the chair and onto his own wobbly legs. He was putting all of his weight on Beelzebubs bony shoulder causing them some pain but it was manageable. They walked together to the front door and closed the bar officially at 2am. Beelzebub triple locked the doors and stumbled with Aaron 2 blocks and across the street to their apartments. They got to the door outside Aarons building and relaxed, all they had to do was input the first security code, go up 3 flights of stairs, and enter his door.

“Alright American what's your security code?”

“My c-*hic* code?”

“Yes, your special code to get into your building, then your home.”

“I don't know….”

“How can you not know your code?”

“I just don't *hic*”  
Beelzebub mumbled under their breath and turned Aaron around so they could enter their code. *2,1,2,3* unlocking the door and they both hobbled up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs stopping before opening the door, Aaron looked into Beelzebub eyes and leaned down. Beelzebub reached their hand behind his head and grabbed his hair roughly, to pull him down and deepen the kiss. They then shove him against the door and find the handle to unlock it while Aaron continues to kiss their rough skin. 

They got inside the apartment and led him to their bed while continuing to kiss him. Beelzebub wasn’t opposed to one night stands, hell even drunken one night stands. Usually both parties were drunk, but Aaron initiated it and seemed to enjoy it. A lot of people liked Beelzebub’s undeniable self confidence and it brought a lot of attention from first time patrons of the bar. A charming smile, a quick-witted joke, and a well made drink was the perfect formula to have a one night stand. Beelzebub didn’t have serious relationships, which disappointed most of their late night visitors. Lucius did a lot of damage and caused Beelzebub to be hesitant before ever falling in love again. All though they were craving a good fuck, and Aaron was right here.

Aaron got his tie undone and his jacket off, throwing it to the nearby couch, he continued to kiss Beelzebub’s lips and they noticed he had little to no technique at all. What the hell is this guy’s deal, he’s suave and handsome, has it been awhile since he got any game? A million questions swirled around in Bee’s head while Aaron continued to grope at their sides and pull slightly on the fabric of their black t-shirt. Beelzebub stepped back to take off their shoes and socks, of which Aaron did the same, he also unbuttoned his dress shirt halfway before he glanced back up at Bee. Bee was topless, had no bra, and was covered in the same rash that dawned their face and arms. 

“Why do you have rough skin?”

“I don't have to tell you anything, just keep kissing me.”  
Aaron happily complied, kissing their chapped lips and running his hands along the now exposed skin, feeling the raised texture of it. Bee unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and threw it to the ground while they wrapped their arms around his neck to pull him closer. He enveloped them into a hug while kissing them. They took off his undershirt and threw it somewhere on the bed, while feeling his muscles and toned stomach, no abs but he was extremely fit. Bee went to his belt and ripped it off of him and unbuttoned his pants. Aaron took off his pants and Bee grabbed his hand and sat him onto the bed while they also took off their pants leaving their sports briefs on. Aaron kissed their chest and stomach while Bee ran their fingers through his hair.

Aaron then picked Bee up and put them on the bed. He climbed on top of Bee kissing them and Bee put their legs around his waist pulling him closer to their body. He kissed their neck, sucking lightly while holding their sides. He leaned in close to their ear as he put his lower body against theirs, the only thing preventing their contact was 2 thin pieces of underwear. 

“You know what I really *hic* want to do”

“What?”  
Silence followed that sentence for about 30 seconds as Aaron stayed by Bee’s ear, laying his head against the pillow. Then Bee felt Aaron’s entire bodyweight lay on top of their frail body. This wasted American was asleep on top of them, and they weren't strong enough to push him off. Oh god. After struggling to get comfortable underneath the weight of a failed one night stand, Bee eventually fell asleep somewhat comfortably with the smell of bourbon and Aarons natural scent.

_____________

Aaron woke up with a horrible headache, his eyes stinging from his contacts that he slept in, and was holding something warm. It smelled like eucalyptus and was textured. He snuggled closer to the mysterious object and its hair tickled his nose. Cigarette smoke, hair, person. Aaron shot up and released the person from his grasp, he stumbled back and fell off the bed onto the floor with a thud. His breathing quickened and he looked around noticing it wasn’t his apartment. It was messier and warmer. The person in the bed turned over and Aaron saw the bartenders face, his neighbors face. Oh thank goodness he was next door, all he had to do was find his clothes and leave and go to the church and pray for forgiveness. He carefully went around the bed, trying not to wake up the bartender. What was their name? Satan? Something like that...he remembers satan. 

He got on his pants, socks, shoes, belt. He found his tie and blazer on the couch, and his button up shirt was discarded on the floor. Where was his undershirt, he had it on last night. He glanced up to the bed and saw it, in the arms of his neighbor. He silently cursed to himself and started walking to the door but tripped over a shoe causing him to fall and waking up his neighbor.

“Well good morning American”

“Hi...um I didn't mean to wake you”

“I can tell”

“Did we….um..have sex last night?”

“No, you fell asleep on top of me.”

“Oh thank the lord.”

“Wow, that’s nice to hear.”

“I didn't mean it like that, i just didnt want to have sex with someone last night.”

“Why not, have a wife that might find out?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I simply want to wait till I’m married.”

“Run that by me again.”

“I am a devout Christian and I wanted to save myself for my future bride.”

“How old are you again?”

“I’m turning 42 in March next year.”

“You’re a 40 year old virgin?”  
What followed was an extended 2 and half minutes of bellowing laughter and a somewhat embarrassed American standing there in dress pants, and untied dress shoes. The neighbor stood up and checked their phone screen. 7:26 am shone brightly on their screen and they looked over to Aaron.

“Don’t you have to be at the office?”

“I go in at 10, leave at 2, I’m more of a babysitter than a supervisor. I just correct work and then go home.”

“Huh, easy money.”

“I guess, you work for the bar?”

“I’m the owner, remember?”

“I remember very little from last night, so sorry if i missed you talking to me or telling me anything.”

“I actually made fun of one of your coworkers. He was wearing a blue suit, was snappy, and i hate him”

“Did he have brown hair slicked back, goatee, and had a southern English accent?”

“Yep”

“That’s Jeffery, he is a bit eccentric around the office. I understand your disdain for him.”

“Tell him he’s banned from the bar.”

“Um, yeah sure.”  
Beelzebub stood up from the bed and walked over to their kitchen, still only in their sports briefs and started making coffee. The rich smell wafted through the air and Aaron stared at them, their body covered in these red rashes and bumps. Eczema, obviously eczema. Aaron stood awkwardly while looking at his neighbors back, and their thighs, and their ass. They were flat, that was oddly endearing, them being so small, so fragile, and still so confident. They could have an entire room's attention as soon as they walked in. It was so intoxicating.

“Coffee?”

“Oh no thank you, I drink tea.”

“That sucks”  
Silence filled the room once again as Aaron watched his neighbor put 1 spoon of sugar into the coffee and stir. The clinking of the glass was the only thing grounding Aaron to this situation. He nearly had sex with a stranger he met last week after getting completely wasted at their bar, spilled his life story to them and is now staring at their backside. Great.

“You can leave.”

“Oh yeah, right, umm thank you for um, not leaving me on the street.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know your access code now?”

“Did I not know it last night?”

“Kinda why you're here.”

“Right of course yeah.”  
Aaron left the apartment and descended the stairs down to the outside door, got into the hallway and put in his access code to go up his own set of stairs and into his apartment. He dumped all of his clothes into the laundry basket and immediately went to the bathroom to take a long, cold shower. He didn't want to remember anything from last night, and it seems he couldn’t scrub off that addicting eucalyptus scent from his skin. 

___________

Beelzebub finished their coffee and started cleaning up the apartment, well straightening up the apartment. They grabbed discarded clothes, blankets thrown onto the floor, and other general messiness around their place. They sorted their clothes into their own baskets and went back to their bed to straighten out the sheets. They moved the fabric around and found a shirt way too big for them. Aarons undershirt, he forgot it when he left. Gross. Beelzebub put on some shorts, sandals and a tank top to go outside to return the stupid shirt. Before they reached the door, they stopped and brought the shirt up to their nose, inhaling Aarons scent. He smelled like petrichor and cinnamon with some pine. He smelled so masculine but soft, it was calming. Beelzebub loved the smell of cinnamon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of rough weeks so I'm a little late on some updates, there was Halloween, and a hurricane, and then a wedding. I'm very sorry for the delay but i hope you enjoy some soft angst and the introduction to Mary.

Over the next couple of months, Beelzebub and Aaron continued to run into each other with only some awkward tension in the earlier weeks. Eventually they both found their love in art, specifically painting. While Aaron preferred religious pieces, he was able to enjoy some abstract works. Beelzebub shared their love of painting with Aaron and more than once, they both enjoyed a glass of wine while sketching or painting. The awkward tension melted away eventually and what developed was a relationship of mutual respect and humor; it was a friendship that neither side wanted to admit. 

Though most of the humor was jabs at the other person, it was familiarity that both parties enjoyed. It seemed like they knew each other for their entire lives. Beelzebub actually enjoyed Aarons uptight nature, it became charming. He was a man who knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and it got him pretty far in life. Aaron liked Beelzebub being impulsive, and over confident. They decided when to do things and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. They both were stubborn, determined, and independent. 

Aaron would go to work for about 4 hours and come home to head straight over to Beelzebub's place. They would both eat lunch and talk about their day, complaining about customers or coworkers. Aaron would even take Beezlebub out to a late lunch before their shift. It was routine, it was oddly domestic and it filled a piece in both of their lives that they were missing.  
Beelzebub still had even gotten some tea bags for Aaron when he wanted to have a cup. They both opened up to each other about things that they couldn't talk about with others.

After Beelzebub’s shift at work, they would go home and take Aarons undershirt that they had stored away into their bathroom. They would inhale his scent as it reminded them of how much they craved him. It was disgusting and they knew it. He was a friend now who clearly wasn't interested in them. He was waiting for marriage to have sex, and was a religious prude. Beelzebub was so not. They were his complete opposite, they partied and smoked, they were not a stranger to sex at all, it was bittersweet. But it all washed away as soon as they held his undershirt in their hands. The smell of cinnamon and pine filling their nostrils. It was making them go crazy with want. 

Eventually just smelling his shirt was enough to make Beelzebub ache with desperation and desire. They undressed in their bathroom and held the shirt close to their chest, like it would be taken from them at any moment. They could feel their slick between their legs as they held the shirt to their nose. With their back against the door, they slid their hand down in between their legs and began to rub against the sensitive flesh there. Their legs quivered beneath them as they felt their fingers against their delicate sex. They kept smelling the shirt as they rubbed their folds covering their fingers in their slick. They slid to the floor and push inside of themselves moaning softly. 

The smell of cinnamon was suffocating them as they went faster, hiding their moans with their ragged breath. Eventually they slowed their ministrations and just sat on the bathroom floor, naked, and unsatisfied. It wasn’t him, that shirt wasn’t Aaron, and they are never going to get that man back on top of them ever, and it sucked.

They climbed to their feet and stepped into the shower, turning it on to icy cold. Quickly their hair became sopping wet, and the cold water rushed over them. They held their arms around their body feeling the raised and irritated skin. They hated themselves, for their condition, for liking Aaron, for wanting something they could never have. 

______________________

On a Saturday evening at around 5pm Beelzebub opened the inferno, and gave a brief meeting with their staff. That includes payroll, next week's attendance, and an overview about the Christmas season coming up. Tourists will be flocking the area and everyone on staff needs to make a good impression to make them want to come back. As everyone was dismissed and started prepping for the 10 hours shift ahead of them all., Beelzebub spoke with their general manager Dean Aragon, or Dagon for short. 

“How is training coming along, you know I can't work the bar every weekend.”

“I’m trying to get Eric more comfortable on table, he keeps mixing up the different syrups, he can't tell a melon liquor to a daiquiri mix.”

“Well you better unlock his learning potential soon. Why did you hire him again?”

“I owed Ligur a favor, He said give the kid a job, i did”

“So you let him work on one of the busiest nights of the week?”

“He has school. Come on Beeze, give the kid some slack.”  
With a frustrated sigh, Beelzebub walked behind the counter to where Eric, a young 20 something was organizing glasses.

“Eric”

“Yes sir”

“What are you doing?”

“C-cleaning sir”

“Do it faster, and don't move the syrups. This shift you’re just pouring beers, got it?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, and straighten yourself up, this is also a restaurant, don't look like a bum.”  
Eric quickly excused himself to the restroom to fix himself up. Beelzebub finished setting up the bar, and checked on the waitstaff and kitchen for prep. The door to the bar opened and they quickly walked to the front to greet a customer.

“I’m terribly sorry, but the inferno does not open until 6 this evening.”

“Sorry Beelzebub”  
Bee looked up to see Aaron there with his Togo bag of food from a good Indian place down the street.

“Why are you here.”

“You weren't home, and I know you forget to eat usually so I brought curry, the spicy kind with some pita bread.”  
Bee grabbed the bag of food and set it down on the counter. They went behind the bar and poured a 76 red and slid it over to the general area where Aaron was standing.

“On the house”

“Beeze who’s this?” Dagon said with interest.

“Aaron, he’s my neighbor who I have tricked into bringing me food. Aaron this is Dagon my general manager, and main pain in the ass.”  
Both parties shook hands with politeness and Aaron took his wine. Beelzebub ate their late lunch (since they technically didn't eat dinner till 3 am) and Dagon triple-checked the place. Everyone cleaned up and Aaron got ready to head out. 

“Thanks for the food America.”

“Don’t mention it, You really should eat more though, you look a little thin”

“You eat too much to compensate for that big head of yours.”

“You’re so charming you know that? Well anyways, good luck with the shift everyone.”  
Aaron walked towards the door, looking back at the bar and kitchen area waving, causing him to bump into a group of women. He stumbled back and started apologizing. The main woman he bumped into was around 5’9 and slender, she had long brown hair and was wearing a turtleneck, denim skirt with leggings and booties. Adorning her neck is a gold cross on a gold chain. 

“I’m so sorry ma’am. Let me just get by you.”  
The group of women in similar outfits all giggled and kept Aaron around.

“I hope one day I run into a man like that, literally!”

“Susan! You are married, but by the lord's grace you do look good.”

“Margret, stop please.”  
The slender one was laughing with the group. Aaron was invited to a table with the women. He stayed to humor them, and all Beelzebub could do was watch. A server walked over to the table and took their orders including drinks. All of them ordered a glass of red. A Malbec to be specific. Aaron didn't drink anything but water although the women clearly wanted him to drink. The slender woman laughed and joked with him and it made Beelzebub clench up.

Other patrons of the bar came in and out of the bar and Beelzebub did their usual routine. A rainbow shot row here, balancing glasses there, and of course the signature “Inferno” where Beelzebub blew fire across an order of Fireball mixed with a special liquor and rimmed with Ghost Pepper sugar crystals. All of which got a round of applause from the crowd, and plenty of tips. Though their focus was still on the table of women with Aaron. The group stayed at the bar for 2 hours, when Aaron glanced at his watch and slapped a hundred on the table for the waiter. He got up and headed towards the door, the slender women following behind him. She gave him a slip of paper and after looking over the contents, he smiled at her. She was smiling as she went back to her table. Beelzebub could put the pieces together. This woman gave Aaron her number.

It made them so angry for a reason they never wanted to admit. He was a friend, a close friend, who deserved someone like minded with him. He deserved her. For the rest of the shift Beelzebub was focused on customers, and customers only. They tried to keep Aaron out of their mind. The group of women left shortly after Aaron did, yet they didn't leave Beelzebubs mind. They hated his feeling, and resented this random girl. 

After cleaning up the bar and closing at 5:50, they walked home. The November weather in London caused them to hold their coat close. They walked to their apartment and quickly got inside, up the stairs, and into their flat. They collapsed on their bed in a heap of exhaustion. They started to shake, from what they thought was the cold, but soon they felt the tears streaming down their cheeks. Crying? Why were they crying, they never cry. More tears streamed down their face, as they quickly got up and headed towards the stairs to the roof. They slammed open the door and ran to the edge of their patio and screamed into the open air. The traffic of the early morning commute drowning out their screams, and they were grateful for it. They screamed and cried until their voice was hoarse, they continued to shiver and shake with no tears. Eventually they lit a fag and watched the traffic, trying to calm their nerves. Then they heard a door opening and a familiar voice to their right.

“Beelzebub? Why are you up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep when i got back.”

“So you’ve been up for almost 18 hours at this point?”

“I guess so”

“You should go to bed.”

“Maybe i should”  
A silence fell between friends, that’s what they were, friends. Beelzebub was Aaron's first real friend in a new country. Aaron was Beelzebubs outside of work friend, that took their personality full-frontal and accepted it. They both developed a good stable friendship over the 3 months that Aaron has been in the country. So Aaron didn't feel weird to hop over to his friends house even in unconventional ways. Aaron went to the waist high barrier of his patio and hopped across the 6 inch gap between apartments, and landed on Beelzebubs patio. He placed his hand on their shoulder, and was immediately pulled into a hug by the smaller being. His shock quickly wore off, as he wrapped his arms around their small frame. This hard-ass person who he has respected for the past 3 months is now shivering, and hugging him. 

“Beelzebub, I wish you would talk to me about things sometimes. I know I’m not the smartest person, and I don't pick up on a lot of social cues, but whatever is going on in that brilliant brain of yours, I’m here for you and whatever you choose to share with me.”  
Silence followed that statement and a tighter hug. 

It seemed as though their very souls bonded at that moment, that 3 months could not be an accurate estimate of their time together, their mutual respect, or the relationship they share. Both of their essences were shared together, as the sun rose over the bustling city of London, shiny through thick grey clouds, over a cold November morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A beautiful sunday morning greeted Aaron as he sipped his herbal tea. The rays shining through his curtains and calming his soul. He sent a silent prayer to above for a good day, healthy heart, and for beelzebub to finally get some sleep. Last night Beelzebub seemed so tired; emotionally and physically. They seemed distant and it bothered Aaron. Though that wasn't what he was worried about right now, there was still that woman’s number from the bar. 

Oh Lord was she beautiful. Delicate soft features, brown eyes, and that cross around her neck practically sealed the deal. Her voice was like melted chocolate, so velvety and rich. She glowed like an angel when she laughed and she seemed really interested in Aaron. Talking to him, asking about his job, it was all pleasant conversation. And her friends lead the conversation into more dubious topics including gossip at their local church. Aaron wasn't much of a gossip but he didn't stray away from anything that piqued his interest. The latest scandal of Mr. and Mrs. Goodmen having a crack-addicted son, the reverend having an affair, all sorts of things. The only thing Aaron could actually focus on was this woman.

He reached for his wallet and reading glasses on the counter and pulled out the number. With his glasses on the tip of his nose he read over the number, and at the bottom of the note he saw in cursive lettering the name “Mary”. Mary, a beautiful name for a stunning woman. He grabbed his phone from the counter as well and started typing out a text, but a traditional woman like Mary wouldn’t want a basic text would she? It is Sunday so she might be in service, but the local church didn't have their services till 11, and it was currently 8:27. A call would be better, it would make him stand out. He dialed the number, the text lighting up on his cellphone, and he pressed the green icon to start the call.

2 rings passed by.

“Hello, this is Mary Lawrence.”

“Hi Mary, it's Aaron, you and I met at a bar last night. You gave me this number to call.”

“Oh Aaron! So good to hear from you.”

“It’s good to hear from you as well. Are you free at all this week?”

“Tuesday is good for scheduling anything with me, so is Thursday and Friday.”

Tuesday was Beelzebubs off day and Aaron wanted to take them to a new restaurant that opened up near Hyde Park. A cafe filled with sweets that he believed they would enjoy. 

“Thursday is great for me, can i take you out sometime to oh i don't know The Ledbury?”

“The Ledbury? I've never been!”

“It has primarily French cuisine. So we should meet up around 6 o’clock on Thursday?”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then”

“Bye Mary”

The phone call ended and Aaron was pleased with himself. A girl like Mary going out with him, he had a feeling it was going to be amazing.

_____________

~ Tuesday ~

Beelzebub was in the flat putting on an outfit one would describe as alternative. An all black ensemble with a tight turtleneck cropped below their breasts with a red tank top underneath. Cargo pants with straps overlapping each other. Chains connecting the belt loops and hanging down below their pockets. And black 3inch platforms. They grabbed a long black thick coat to wear over their outfit and grabbed their wallet and keys and stepped outside their flat just to see Aaron coming up the stairs.

“You’re late.”

“I’m a minute late, and it was because of work. Some idiot decided to jam the copier and not tell anyone until my assistant needed to print out forms for the ne-“

“I don't care, lets just head downstairs.”

“I already have a cab waiting.”  
The friends rushed downstairs and into the cab and headed towards Hyde Park. The ride was silent due to Aaron checking emails, and beelzebub playing some game on their phone. A comfortable silence filled the cab as they sat through the horrible London traffic.

When they had arrived at the cafe, they were quickly seated and given small menus. Starter menus which prompted Beelzebub to give Aaron a quick glance.

“Starter menus? How many courses does this cafe have?”

“8 courses, I know your love for food and this cafe had excellent reviews. I had to take you here.”

Beelzebub looked at Aaron with a disinterested look but on the inside their heart was pounding. He remembered. Of course Aaron would remember, he remembers fucking everything. It was annoying that he reminded them to grab their water bottle because they always forgot it, or how he checked their prescription pick up date and told them to stop by the pharmacy. The bastard even cleaned out their kitchen for “expired” food. It was unnecessary.

“Thanks”

“What was that Bee?”

“ Don’t make me repeat myself, you know i hate that.”

The waiter came by and took their starting course orders and their wine orders. Their first course came and went, the second course went just as quickly. The first course being a savory open faced finger sandwich, with a red wine vinaigrette drizzled on top. The second, a sweet cream puff that had a flaky and airy outside but the cream so thick and rich. When they both looked at the 3rd course menus they were rudely interrupted.

“Aaron?”

Aaron turned around in his chair and Beelzebub glanced up to see the girl from the bar. She had on light pink pants with a warm grey loose turtleneck, her hair tied up in a ponytail with waves. She had knee high boots with a warm colored leather and a white thin knit scarf loosely around their neck as well as that damned cross.

“Mary! So good to see you.”

Aaron stood up to greet her and smile.

“Who’s this?”

“Oh I’m being so rude, Mary this is my close friend Beelzebub, Beelzebub this is Mary”

“Pleasure”  
Beelzebub held out their hand to shake but Mary did not take it.

“Aren’t you the one who worked at that Devil Bar?

“It’s the inferno and I actually own the establishment”

“Oh, I see. Do you have a degree in mixology?”

“No, it was a hobby that i developed into a job.”

“That’s great for you, so why did you name it the Inferno?”

“I was a literary minor in college and I did an in-depth analysis on Dante's Inferno, I loved it so much I named my bar after it.”

“What did you major in?”

“Entomology.”

“So why aren’t you an entomologist instead of a bar worker.”

“That’s none of your business.”

Aaron stood silently next to Mary until Beelzebub said that. He began to realize the tension growing between the 2 people and he quickly stepped in. 

“Hey Mary, it was great seeing you but Beelzebub and I barely have these meetings. Am i still seeing you on Thursday?”

“Yes you are, though make sure you don’t smell like eucalyptus. It makes me nauseous, and it's all over this room.”

Mary walked away after that prompting Aaron to sit down. Beelzebub looked angry. 

“You’re going on a date with her?”

“Yeah, she’s cute.”

“That’s good for you, bit of a bitch though.”

“Oh she’s just not used to you yet. I’m sure with time she will come to like you just as much as I do.”

“You like me?”

“Of course I do, you're strong and independent, you are so powerful for being so tiny.”

That prompted Beelzebub to kick Aaron in the shin under the table. That caused him to laugh and delve into another topic. At the end of the 8 courses, both friends sufficiently drunk and full, they stumbled out to the curb and called for a cab. Which includes Beelzebub screaming at a driver to pull over and shoving Aaron inside the cab. The cab was filled with giggles as Aaron and Beelzebub were driven back to their respective homes.

When they got to their doors, Aaron and Beelzebub hugged each other good night and went into their respective apartments. Aaron got in, climbed up the stairs and straight into his bathroom to take out his contacts. He stared into the mirror, purple eyes meeting him instead of brown, and he smiled. Thinking about how Mary would like his eyes, and how she would stare into them with so much love and care. That thought carried him to his bed and let him drift off peacefully to sleep.

Beelzebub stumbled into their apartment and went to the bathroom to rub the stupid fucking cream all over their ezcema. Aaron looked so happy to see Mary, and it pained Beezlebub to even admit to it. He didn't even know the girl enough to care about her. They continued to rub the cream into their skin, over their arms, and stomach, down in their inner thighs. Looking into the mirror they got angry. He won't want you. He was drunk and that’s the only reason he could want you. Nothing good is going to come out of this and they should just get over this. It’s a crush, an attraction, a horrible desire. 

They wrapped their rashes with wraps to keep moisture on the skin and put on Aarons shirt. His smell barely there anymore. It shook Beelzebub to their core and they fell asleep with an aching pain in their chest.

__________________

~ Thursday ~

Aaron had a nice button up shirt tucked into some slacks, a long overcoat, a Rolex watch and shined leather oxfords. He grabbed a bouquet of lilies accented with babies breath and headed towards the cab downstairs. It was 5:40 and he had plenty of time to get to The Ledbury. Mary and Aaron confirmed the date twice by this point so he wasn’t nervous of getting stood up. Tonight was the start of something special and amazing and he couldn’t wait. Then again some things could go wrong, she could have horrible manners maybe chew with her mouth open. Or she didn't wash her hands after using the restroom. 

Aaron stopped thinking those thoughts quickly as he got into the cab. He was driven to The Ledbury and swept into the restaurant to a table by the window. He waited anxiously for Mary to show up, he looked over the flowers and plucked off some imperfect leaves and petals. He checked the time over and over again. 5:58……6:01…….6:06. Aaron didn't want to stress, she knew the time, it was probably traffic. Soon he heard the click-clack of heels stepping towards him. He glanced up and was immediately disappointed to see the waitress standing there.

“Hi love, my name is Abby. Can I get you started with anything?”

“Oh, just water with lemon please.”

“Alright, are we waiting for anyone this evening?”

“Yes she should be arriving shortly.”

The waitress walked away and Aaron checked his watch once more at 6:12. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he sat there. Then a quiet stomping of boots approached him.

“Hi Aaron, I am so sorry I’m late, traffic slowed me down so much.”

“It’s alright I’m happy to see you.”

They greeted each other with a hug and Mary kissed him on the cheek. They sat down and began chatting about each other's day. The waitress returned with Aarons water, a cheese platter with bread, crackers, and jam. Accompanied by 2 glasses of wine. Mary also received a water with no lemon since she didn't like the seeds sinking to the bottom of her glass. After their cheese platter was finished they started on the main course. They talked about their childhoods and their upbringings delving into their relationship with the Lord.

Mary went into details about being her parents sending her through catholic school and having strong morals with Jesus and God. She explained that she participated in absence. Aaron stated that he participated in absence as well. The couple agreed on most topics of church and sex which help fuel their relationship. Aaron didn't go to church as much because of his job, but he made sure to pray every morning and evening. Mary did go to service but agreed to miss out on some days to spend time with Aaron.

Everything was going perfectly. Aaron liked this girl, this woman. She had a degree in psychology while minoring in religious studies. She came from a great family and was stunning. Aaron did not ever have “serious relationships” in college and certainly not in his adult life. He was too busy with work, too busy with studying, or they tried to initiate sexual acts. He had to decline and the girls dumped him because of it. He was always limited in his options but now he had Mary. 

When deserts came they drank and ate. Talking, laughing and overall enjoying each other’s company. Then the waitress came to fill up the wine glasses. She filled up Aarons glass first, and he lifted the glass to his lips, closing his eyes to enjoy the flavor. Mary had her glass filled but she stuck the edge of her foot out which caused the waitress to spill wine all over Mary.

“OH MY GOSH”

“Ma’am I’m so sorry let me get you some napkins.”

“GO GET YOUR MANAGER”

The waitress moved away quickly and Aaron grabbed his cloth napkin and walked next to the table to be side to side with Mary. He dabbed the cloth against her and tried very hard to calm her down. The manager came by and apologized for the waitress taking the wine and appetizers off of the bill. Mary calmed down enough and wiped at her eyes from the tears of emotions. Aaron quickly paid and swept Mary out the door to a cab. They climbed in quickly while Mary still held the cloth to her chest over the wine stain. The cab tore away from the curb in the direction of Mary’s apartment, passing the city center.

“Do you want to head back to your place so you can change?”

“Oh yes please. I’m so sorry our date had to be cut short.”

“It’s ok, wine stains very easily and it seems like a very nice blouse you’re wearing.”

“Oh thank you! Is your place on the way to mine?”

“Actually we passed it just a minute ago”

“Oh I don't want to be in your way.”

“Nonsense, I want to make sure you get home safe.”

“Oh such a gentleman!”

Mary laid her head on Aarons shoulder for the rest of the car ride. He slowly put his hand on hers and she held it. They both sat in silence enjoying each other’s company. Eventually the cab stopped outside of Mary’s apartment building and the couple got out. Gabriel walked her to the building's main entrance door and Mary got out her key card for the building.

“I had a really good time tonight besides the wine incident.”

“So did I, I kind of wish this night didn’t have to end.”

“Me either”

Mary and Aaron stared at each other, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Mary took a tentative step forward placing a hand on Aarons chest, Aaron placed his hands on Mary’s waist. Mary leaned up her head and placed a delicate kiss on Aarons lips. Her lips were soft and tasted of wine and raspberries. They pulled away and exchanged good nights and good evenings. 

Aaron got back into the cab smiling drunk on endorphins. He told the cab driver to take him to the Inferno, he wanted to tell Beelzebub all about them. He looked down at his phone checking emails for a meeting tomorrow morning, it was a detailed message about the development of advertising in the city. It took his mind off of the car ride to the Inferno. The cab stopped, Aaron paid the driver and headed inside. He sat down at the bar and was greeted by Eric. Eric waved him to behind the bar to a hallway that ends with the office door closed. Aaron knocked on the door but didn’t receive an answer. 

He pushed the door open assuming that Beelzebub was listening to music, but was instead greeted by Beelzebub sitting on the desk back to Aaron and a man with blond curly hair framing his face passionately kissing them. The two stopped kissing but the man continued to bite and suck on Beelzebubs neck.

“Go away Dagon, I'll deal with the complaints later. Eric needs the experience.”

“Not Dagon Bee.”

Beelzbub whipped their head around and shoved the man off of them. They hopped off the desk and straightened their clothes. The man did the same, buttoning his shirt back up that displayed dark hickies and bite marks on his chest.

“Hi Aaron, this is Lucius. Lucius this is Aaron, my neighbor.”

The blond man named Lucius stalked towards Aaron. He was eye-level with Aaron and was wearing expensive cologne. He had a pierced ear with a dangling upside down cross as an earring. His dark red shirt was loosely tucked into tight pants. Aaron immediately hated him but put his hand out anyways. Lucius shook it while tightening his hand. 

“Nice to meet you Aaron, Hey babe i have to go come here.”

Letting go of Aaron's hand, Lucius grabbed Beelzebub and kissed them passionately. Aaron could hear Beelzebub lose their breath and it made him strangely angry. Lucius pulled away and brushed a piece of Beelzebubs hair behind their ear possessively. He grabbed his jacket and walked past Aaron through the door and shut it. Aaron glanced at Beelzebub and Beelzebub looked away from him. 

“Wasn’t that guy your ex?”

“It’s none of your business Aaron. You don't know how to knock.”

“Usually I don't have to knock. But Bee he cheated on you and lied to y-“

“I KNOW! But I wanted to give him another shot. He's changed Aaron.”

“People liked that don’t change Bee.”

“YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM THEN AND YOU DON'T KNOW HIM NOW.”

“YES BEE, BUT I KNOW YOU, AND YOU DONT MAKE THESE STUPID DECESIONS.”

“YOU DONT KNOW ME AT FUCKING ALL AARON. GET OUT! NOW!”

“Bee wait pl-“

“GET OUT YOU’RE BANNED FROM THE BAR!”

Aaron left quickly and stomped down the street to his apartment. He slammed open the door, ran up the stairs and got into his apartment. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was tight, and his legs felt light. Tears spilled down his face and his breath was shaky. His only friend pushed him away. It felt so lonely to be by himself, to be on his own side.


	6. NOT AN UPDATW

Hi, I'm really sick and depressed, but i will be posting a chapter at the end of February and it will be a long boy. I'm super sorry for the delay and hope everyone has a great valentines day.


End file.
